Lasse Aeon
is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Lasse is the gunner of CBS-70 Ptolemaios in Season 1. In Season 2, he returns as pilot and gunner to CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2. Personality & Character Lasse is a fearless and a supportive comrade in arms. He never showed any fear in any dangerous combat situations and protective of his friends. Skills & Abilities Lasse has been trained in piloting support crafts, mobile suits, and a skilled gunner. Being a reserve meister he has been trained to pilot mobile suits and the support machines for the Gundams. His piloting skills are excellent as he can pilot the GN Arms and the 0 Gundam with great efficiency. History Early Days Much of Lasse's past is a mystery. It is known, however, that he was originally recruited at 20 as a Meister candidate. Prior to his recruitment, he was a member of a mafia; however, his nationality is not specified. World Armed Interventions Retrieving GN Arms With UN Forces taking the offensive against Celestial Being, Sumeragi felt it was time to roll out the GN Arms' for additional defenses. Ian and Lasse were dispatched to return to one of their hidden facilities for the GN Arms units Type-D and Type-E . Lasse returned just in time with GN Arms Type-E as Celestial Being was having difficulty fending off UN Forces. A GN-X was about to finish off a motionless Virtue when Lasse fired upon the incoming GN-X. The appearance of a new GN unit was enough to bug out the GN-X's for a tactical retreat. After the battle, Lasse docked GN Arms into the Assault Container and checked in about Lockon's injuries with Ian. He docked into Ptolemy and had a group meeting. Investigating with Setsuna While in the tactical room, Setsuna proposed to intervene against Team Trinity's conflicts with UN Forces. With the exception of Lockon and Sumeragi, the rest of the crew thought Setsuna's intervention was too dangerous as UN Forces could detect them. Allelujah pointed out it would be difficult to sneak in to a Linear Train to return, but Lasse volunteered to help out with the Assault Container He also reasoned that he wanted to give GN Arms a shakedown to begin with and prepped with Setsuna to sortie. While re-entering Earth, Lasse and Setsuna managed to detect the Throne Gundams in the Atlantic Ocean. As they got closer they realized that Throne Zwei was oddly assaulting Throne Drei, Lasse rammed the Assault Container behind the Zwei to get his attention as Setsuna in Exia dropped from the Assault Container and engaged Ali al-Saachez. Lasse tried to assist by using the Assault Container's weapons, but Ali's accuracy forced Lasse to make evasive maneuvers. Lasse then stayed out of the fight and watched Setsuna fight on and was amazed at the activation of theTrans-Am System . As Ali ran away, Lasse and Setsuna returned to space as Team Trinity effectively disbanded with the deaths of Michael and Johann Trinity. Once they returned to space, Lasse asked if Setsuna had found his answer to the meaning of the Gundams, and Setsuna wasn't sure, but knew that Aeolia had entrusted them with Gundams and he would keep fighting on. Being honest, Lasse told Setsuna, Setsuna wondered what Lasse meant by their existence, and he explained that people had various experiences without ever truly understanding them. Last Stand Against UN Forces As the crew prepared for the battle, the arrival of the mobile armor Alvatore altered tactical plans. Lasse and Setsuna will focus on Alvatore while the rest of the crew take on UN Forces. Lasse blasted through the GN-X offensive line and charged right into battle with Alvatore. Lasse couldn't make a shot through Alvatore's GN Field and he tried ramming into the mobile armor instead. The Assault Container was being ripped apart by Alvatore's pincers and Lasse opted to eject. Lasse switched back into GN Arms and ejected with Setsuna/Exia. As they double team on Alvatore, Lasse realized it was enough and he opted for mobile armor battle. Lasse was assisting in propulsion, but was injured as Setsuna/Exia continued to battle Alejandro/Alvatore. Eventually the GN Arms section was too damaged and a malfunction partially exploded the cockpit, knocking out Lasse. Setsuna wanted to check on Lasse's condition, but was forced to engage in further combat. Aftermath Lasse was presumed KIA, but survived and was later retrieved by Celestial Being to recover from his injuries. During the battle, Lasse was exposed to GN T particle poisoning. Prognosis suggests that the particle poisoning will eventually ravage his body and kill him, but Lasse decided to continue to remain with CB until that time has come. Celestial Being Returns Search for Setsuna After the destruction of Ptolemy, Celestial Being has since rebuild a new mothership. Lasse was designated as the pilot and gunner of Ptolemaios 2. The crew was looking Setsuna as well as Exia's GN Drive to test out the ''Twin Drive System. Wang Liu Mei gave intel about Lagrange 4's space colony Proud and Tieria/Seravee sortied in hopes to find Setsuna and Exia. Confirmations about Setsuna being alive brought optimism to the crew as now they can resume Twin Drive System testing. Feldt commented to Lasse that Setsuna should be surprised that he's alive. Even though Lasse and Setsuna met each other again, there was little time for pleasantries as rebuilding Celestial Being was top priority. While Setsuna was gone, Lasse watched Saji Crossroad while he was gone. Operation: Allelujah Rescue Anti A-Laws Campaign Middle East conflict Return to space Battle at L3 Battle of Memento Mori Battle at L2 Aftermath Rebuilding Celestial Being Relationships Picture Gallery Lasse Aeon 2312 Profile Pic.JPG Lasse Aeon 2307.jpg|Lasse (25, A.D. 2307) Lasse2314.jpg Lasse Aeon 2312.jpg References External links *Lasee Aeon on Wikipedia